philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Isyu Ngayon
The Isyu Ngayon series (Issues Today) were a brand of regional news magazine shows of different GMA Regional TV stations in the Philippines. They were weekly basis aired in Dagupan, Cebu, Iloilo and Davao every Saturday mornings; and followed by daily basis aired in Naga, Bacolod, Cagayan de Oro and General Santos which were aired side by side with GMA's flagship national newscast 24 Oras. The Isyu Ngayon family of programs were not available in the Metro Manila market. Its editions in Naga, Iloilo, Bacolod and Davao were aired internationally via GMA News TV International. Airing History Isyu Ngayon premiered on October 30, 2010 as a Saturday morning news magazine program replacing the Agenda series of GMA Regional TV in Dagupan, Cebu, Iloilo and Davao, a special series of forums and documentaries for the 2010 national and local elections. The program well known of being patterned with Sunday morning talk shows in the United States tackling political issues and human interest stories and was the network's answer to Mag TV Na. It was also launched on November 22, 2010 as a daily news magazine program following the launch of regional news and public affairs teams on their satellite stations in Naga, Bacolod, Cagayan de Oro and General Santos as answer to the regional editions of TV Patrol in these areas. However, its editions in Dagupan, Cebu, Iloilo and General Santos were cancelled during the last quarter of 2011 to first quarter of 2012 despite garnering good ratings, the three weekly editions were replaced by a travel show Let's Fiesta aired every Sunday while the operations of General Santos station was later on absorbed by the Davao station with Flash Bulletin as its solely produced program. Despite the cancellation of four editions, Isyu Ngayon remained in some areas. With the plans of GMA to extend their Serbisyong Totoo and because of the outgrowing performance in the provinces, it led for two Isyu Ngayon to transform into live newscasts. On September 14, 2012, the Naga edition successfully ended following the launch of GMA Bicol originating station and was replaced by its flagship regional newscast Baretang Bikol, which later on became 24 Oras Bikol. Then it was followed on February 4, 2013 when the Cagayan de Oro edition was replaced by Testigo Northern Mindanao, which later on became 24 Oras Northern Mindanao following the launch of the GMA Northern Mindanao originating station. On October 13, 2012, Isyu Mindanao was launched as a consolidation for Northern Mindanao, Davao and General Santos editions. Eventually it was replaced by Isyu ug Istorya on July 19, 2014. The Bacolod edition, which was the only daily edition using the Isyu Ngayon brand, was aired side by side with Ratsada of GMA Iloilo and later stopped, this edition became the flagship news and public affairs program of GMA Bacolod. Unlike other GMA regional newscasts which were aired live from their respective studios, the program was taped on location except for covering local events when they were being broadcast live. The edition however, was not included to the news programs of the network rebranded to 24 Oras. However, the program's episode for April 24, 2015 turned out to be their last episode after the network decided to strategically streamline its regional operations which led to the termination of some employees and talents and cancellation of other morning and afternoon programs as well as closing down other regional news departments in Ilocos, Bicol and Northern Mindanao on the same day, followed by Iloilo news department on November. Segments * Nangungunang Isyu - Story on the biggest ongoing event in the region with interviews with the biggest newsmaker in the locality. * Developing Story - Features an ongoing topic that impacts the majority, for instance issue of livelihood, the environment, politics, and the economy. * Sari Sari - Features on pasyal, food, handicrafts, travel, and significant social events in the community. * In na In - Features on technological breakthroughs, trends, and fashion. * Anong Isyu Mo? - Man on the street interviews on different prevailing topics such as price hikes, use of contraceptives, service activities and the like. List of Isyu Ngayon Editions (final composition) Aired in weekly basis * North Central Luzon Isyu Ngayon (GMA Dagupan) Delivered in Filipino - Hosted by Alfie Tulagan. * Central Visayas Isyu Karon (GMA Cebu) Delivered in Cebuano - Hosted by Lou-Anne Mae Rondina. * Ilonggo Isyu Subong (GMA Iloilo) Delivered in Hiligaynon - Hosted by Fabienne Paderes and Enrico Surita, Jr. * Isyu Mindanao (GMA Northern Mindanao, GMA Davao and GMA General Santos) Delivered in Cebuano - Hosted by John Paul Seniel and Jennifer Solis. Aired in daily basis * Negrense Isyu Subong (GMA Bacolod) Delivered in Hiligaynon - Hosted by Gretchen Varela-Ochoa. Previous regional versions * Bicolandia Isyu Ngonian (GMA Bicol) Delivered in Bicolano - Hosted by Elmer Caseles. * Northern Mindanao Isyu Karon (GMA Northern Mindanao) (fused into Isyu Mindanao) Delivered in Cebuano - Hosted by Sylvia Aguhob. * Southern Mindanao Isyu Karon (GMA Davao) (fused into Isyu Mindanao) Delivered in Cebuano - Hosted by John Paul Seniel and Helen Quiñanola. * Soccsksargen Isyu Karon (GMA General Santos) (fused into Isyu Mindanao) Delivered in Cebuano - Hosted by Jennifer Solis. Isyu Ngayon Areas Luzon North Central Luzon Isyu Ngayon *Dagupan (station-produced) *Baguio *Mountain Province *Olongapo *Baler, Aurora Bicolandia Isyu Ngonian *Naga (station-produced) *Legazpi *Sorsogon *Masbate *Virac Visayas Ilonggo Isyu Subong *Kalibo *Roxas *Iloilo (station-produced) Negrense Isyu Subong *Bacolod (station-produced) *Murcia, Negros Occidental Central Visayas Isyu Karon *Dumaguete *Cebu (station-produced) *Bohol *Tacloban *Ormoc *Calbayog *Borongan Mindanao Northern Mindanao Isyu Karon *Iligan *Ozamiz *Cagayan de Oro (station-produced) *Bukidnon *Dipolog *Pagadian Southern Mindanao Isyu Karon *Davao (station-produced) Soccksargen Isyu Karon *General Santos (station-produced) *Kidapawan *Cotabato Note: Isyu Mindanao, the successor of the three Isyu Ngayon Mindanao editions, was produced by GMA Davao. References Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:GMA Network news programs